Burned
by MeheartEc
Summary: 3 years ago edward and bella dated, he cheated and she move to florida. she moves back to Forks and plays games on Edward and flirts with other boys,Edward is a player but still loves Bella. Will they find love again? OOC - updates regularly. R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is my first time doing this, so please bear with me

Okay, this is my first time doing this, so please bear with me. ( :

Chapter 1

-BELLA'S POV

Ugh! I hate this! I couldn't belive Renee was making me go move back in with my father, Charlie. I shouldn't complain though, because she's happy and that's all that SHOULD matter.. But I can't help but wonder what's going happen when I move back, live with Charlie, and enter Forks High. Also moving back to Forks, means ill have to deal with the one person that I will never forget. Edward Cullen. Joy.

Edward Cullen was from a family of 6. Carlisle and Esme was his parents. And his adopted brothers and sisters; Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett. Alice and Jasper were a couple as was Rose and Emmett. Edward and me had dated before I moved to Renee's. We dated for one year solid. He was my first boyfriend, as I was his first girlfriend.

He helped me through all the rough times when Renee and Charlie would fight, and sometimes even snuck into my window and night and would sleep with me when I had nightmares. Edward and I were truly inseparable. Even though we were young, the love we felt for each other was more pure, and real than even the love older people felt. Our love was simply divine.

--FLASHBACK--

One day, Edward and I were sitting at our bench in the path by the forest, like we did everyday after school and a old friend of his, Lauren, was making her way to the tennis courts just down the hill. Anyways she greeted us then told us she must go on her way cause she was waiting for someone. I should have notice that Edward really couldn't keep his eyes off her for some reason. I personally didn't think she was pretty, but she was nice..to him.

I decided it was getting quite late and decided to call it a day. I told him my goodbyes and told him I loved him, and made him promise that he would call when he got home. It seemed like he was concentrating on something else or someone. (I know its long but im getting to the point) When I got home I realized that nobody was there, but a note from Charlie said that he was working late, and that Renee was out with friends. Weird, I though to myself, I never thought Renee had friends. Not that she was mean or anything like that but she was a little immature for her age. Anyways I decided that It was best to go for a run to relive my stress from school, and whatever Edward was preoccupied with bothered me as well. I quickly changed and ran out with my ipod. I made it around the bend down to the area where Edward and I were earlier. I remembered about Lauren and decided to take a peak and see why he was so mesmerized by her.

Nonetheless I looked over to see my Edward kissing Lauren. Her arms were around his neck and she had to step onto her tipie toes to actually get access to him. His arms were wrapped around her waist, as their lips moved in sync with each others.

My heart sank the moment I saw them. It's like everything I had was thrown away, and left me feeling empty. I felt the tears stream down my face. I just lost Edward, someone that could never be replaced. I couldn't belive why he would do that. I trusted him with EVERYTHING. I told him EVERYTHING. He was my everything. And now I was his nothing. I guess Lauren's tennis partner was Jessica Stanley. She suddenly looked up to me as I peered down from the hill, quietly sobbing at the sight before me. I guess she had told Lauren about my where-abouts and exactly on queue, they turned around to see me. Lauren smiled, as if it was her plan all along. Edward just stood there like a dear in the headlights. As if it couldn't get any worse Jessica burst into laughter, and I decided it was best to run back home now.

I couldn't tell if Edward was yelling after me because I turned my music up to the loudest. I was so happy to actually get home in one piece. I was happy to have nobody home to I could cry in peace. I went up to my room and changed into sweatpants and a big t-shirt. I though about how Edward and I had gone through everything together, how we were always there for each other, how he would call me beautiful and would pull a lock of hair behind my ear, our first date, everything that ever happened between me and Edward was suddenly filling my mind.

By then I was violently shaking and crying. Then I passed out. I woke up the next morning in the hospital with my mother next to me. She said that she had found me on the floor with cuts on my wrists, which I didn't remember at all, and that I was bleeding to death. She told me about how everyone was so scared for me and that she thought it was best if we moved away for a while. I honestly couldn't comprehend what she was saying, just that she had bought a place in Florida and that she though it was best for her and I to move there for a while. It took me a while but then I suddenly realized what had happened. Edward and Lauren. I started to sob violently again, and that's the last I remember of anything.

--END OF FLASHBACK--

As I packed all my things to move back in with Charlie I came along a picture of Edward and I a long time ago. I shed a silent tear, and tried to push the last three years of suffering out of my head. Maybe he actually wasen't living there anymore…Who knew? I hope he had moved. My mom called me from upstairs.

"Bella! Lets go. You gonna be late for the flight!"

"Okay! Coming!"

I put the picture frame in my carry on, and left to the airport.


	2. Chapter 2

A

A.N – Thank you soo much to randomgirl55 and tObYxx1xx !! SHOUTOUT!! Lmao okay thanks (:

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T NOT OWN ANY TWILIGHT CHARACTERS

Chapter 2

When I arrived at Charlie's house, everything looked the same as it did 3 years ago. Charlie and I had made small talk for the most part. But I could tell that he was happy to have me back for a while. We had gone over all the ground rules including curfew and things of that nature. Not that I'd be staying out a lot. The only two friends I had here was Alice and Rose.

I did miss them a lot, but seeing them would also mean seeing Edward, and I couldn't, no I WOULDN'T do that. He would not hurt me again. It was like I was guarded from any boy from the rest of the world. I made a vow to myself to ever let a boy hurt me again. But as much as I would tell myself this, there was always that voice in the back of my head that I would actually see him and be happy, and go back to the way things were before he cheated on me. Tough break.

"Bella, I'm going fishing with Harry, you remember him right?" Charlie yelled from downstairs.

"Clearwater? Yeah I remember him, have fun dad." I simply replied.

Charlie was an easy man to live so if I may say so myself. He never made me do many chores, and all that was expected of him from me was that I would try my best in school and make him dinner. An easy deal.

While I was unpacking all my clothes, I found the picture of Edward and I that I packed in my carry-on. Gosh he was good looking. WAIT. I didn't just say that. I hate him! Even with his nice bronze colored hair that was tousled everywhere, even with his piercing green eyes, even with his body that could crush anyone or anything if he tried.

Okay, ill admit I wasen't over Edward, but belive me, you wouldn't if you were in my position. I didn't get any closure from him. I didn't even see him after the whole tennis court situation. He didn't even come to the hospital to see how I was. Jerk.

But I did miss him; I haven't talked to him in 3 years. I wonder if he's over me. I decided it was best to put the picture of him and I under my mattress where no one could see. Well, at least Charlie.

I changed the sheets on the bed, lord knows how long those have been on the bed, put all my clothes in the drawers and set off to take a shower. It felt nice, a warm shower I mean. I assumed Charlie didn't have much shampoo and conditioner here so it was a smart idea on my part to bring some.

After I got out I was combing out my hair and suddenly the phone rang. I wasen't sure if I should answer it or not because I don't want people to know that there's a new person (me) in town, but I bet Charlie told quite a few people. I got to the phone just in time to hear a familiar voice on the other line. Oh no.

"Bella?" A familiar voice said.

"Uhm…" I was thinking of a different name to use but it didn't come on time. " Yeah, its me." I said.

" It's Alice!! Remember me?!" How could I forget.

"Alice! It's me, Bella!! How are you? Do you still live in Forks?! I miss you and Rose so much!" I replied. And Edward, but I wasen't ready to tell her that, not now, not ever.

"Oh Bella, things are so boring without you! Not that you enjoyed any of my makeovers but still I missed you so much! Were gonna graduate together! This years gonna be so much fun!" She was practically screaming into the phone Fun? Maybe. Interesting? Yes.

"Oh I know! Alice, I'm gonna see you in 2 days. I'm so excited!" Truth be told, I did miss her and Rose A LOT.

"NO! Bella were coming over now! Im bring all my makeup and hair stuff and nail polish and everything so you can look A-M-A-Z-I-N-G on your first day of school!" Oh god no. Please.

"Alice, you know I hate these things! Please don't do this to me!" I cried.

" Too late we'll be over in 15 minutes."

"Okay cya then Alice."

Well so much for no makeovers. But I was happy to see them; I missed them so much. I wondered what they were gonna do to me. I did need a makeover badly. I wasen't one to ever primp or ever care about my looks. Then it hit me. If Alice and Rose were here, so was Edward. Maybe this makeover wouldn't be such a bad idea. Maybe I can go to school with my new look, and then he'll be sorry for cheating on me. He was in for it. This year I was gonna make him pay. **BIG TIME.** Then the doorbell rang.

**Okay I know it's a slow start but next chapter she'll be going to school and well be seeing Edward for the first time in 3 years!! Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

A

**A.N / Okay so thanks for everyone who have reviewed! You guys are like my energy to write more and more!! So I though I would switch some stuff up and make it from Edward's POV. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT **

**Edwards POV.**

I woke up to the sound of Alice's cheery voice on the phone talking to someone, telling him or her that "they", which I assumed would be her and Rose, would be over in 15 minutes. I could have sworn I heard the name Bella. Ah my sweet Bella. I never deserved such a perfect, loving girl in all my life. We loved each other to no extent. I wanted to marry that girl. The love we felt was indescribable. Too bad I fcuked it up. I would never forgive myself for what I did to her. Just so I could find another place to put my tongue. She deserved so much more. She was beautiful, funny, optimistic, and so loving. She deserved to shine. My thoughts were cut off when Alice barged into my room

.

"Edward! You'll never guess who moved back!"

Oh but I could. The whole town was talking about her arrival.

"Who Alice?" I asked, trying to sound interested. Well, I was but..

"BELLA!! Hopefully you two will get back together…"

"Alice you have to be kidding me! Are you joking? Did you forget what I did to her? To you REALLY think that she is even interested in even glancing my one ONCE!?"

Now I could feel the tears coming on.

"Well, no. Damnit Edward why would you do that to her?! You

knew she was worth it!" She was upset.

"Yeah whatever, get out of my room." I couldn't stand going through another of these conversation including what I put Bella through. After Alice left my room I finally let my tears stream down my face. How could I ever do that to Bella? Even after 3 years, and no contact, I still loved that girl like no other person in the world. I would give my life for her, still to this day. How could I be so selfish?! The only reason I even went down to see Lauren was because she was an old friend of mine. Next thing I knew one thing led to another and we were kissing.

I really had no idea why I even kissed her. She just forced herself upon me and she had her hands around my neck making the kiss last longer. She abruptly pulled away to the sound of Jessica's laugh and I looked up to see Bella catching the whole thing. The look on Bella's face was a mix of hurt, confusion, madness, and then she started to sob.

I couldn't think about this anymore. I was crying myself and I pulled out of the memory. I still was hurting. I wonder how Bella is. I figured by then it was Bella who Alice was talking to on the phone.

Deciding it was best I got out of bed and went downstairs to grab breakfast. Alice just left the house with a bunch of makeup and stuff only Alice was interested in or thought what was fun. Alice and I had become closer in a distant way, if that makes sense. We became closer, because she was the one I would always talk to about what happened with Bella and I. But distance because Bella was one of her best friends and I had hurt her so badly, that it pained Alice to see her friend in that condition at the hospital.

I went into the kitchen and got myself an apple to chew on. I wasen't that hungry. My family members kept on distracting the silent thoughts in my head today.

"JASPER! I'm gonna get you good next game! Ill bet you 20.00" Emmett bellowed.

"My pleasure." Jasper simply replied. I could see where this was going.

"Edward! Morning sunshine" Emmett said in a high-pitched girlie voice.

"Ugh. You disgust me." I told him.

I sat down in the quiet room fixated on the sight before me. Emmett was losing once again to Jasper in halo. Jasper and Emmett were my two adopted brothers. Emmett was big and build and protected people he loved. Jasper also was strong but not quite as big as Emmett. He and Alice were together as was Emmett and Rose. Everyone found love except for me. Well, correction, I had love but I let it go. Stupid me. Jasper beat Emmett and was 20.00 more rich.

I went to go shower and do some laundry for school that was tomorrow. School. Tomorrow. I couldn't believe it. The last 3 years have been a blur without Bella. I missed talking to her, and seeing her. I have been numb. The more I think of her being here the more I get existed to see her. But why? Its not like she'll ever forgive me for what I did to her. And why should she. But in the meantime, that is when I'm not thinking of Bella, Emmett, Jasper and I started to play football.

Lucky we got the gym teacher at Forks High, Mr. Bell to agree in making a team two years ago. I was the quarterback and Emmett and Jasper was tight end, and wide receiver. Along with being on the football team I'm sure you can imagine the popularity that comes with it. We were invited to all the parties in town and all the girls wanted us. But they could only have me seeing as Jasper and Emmett had girlfriends. So usually at parties I made my rounds with different girls. But no matter how many girls I made out with, I only wanted one girl. Bella.

ALICE'S POV

O my Atlanta! When I heard my best friend Bella was moving back I all but peed myself! I was so happy to hear that she was coming back to Forks. Her, Rose and I were best friends since we were little and always spent our waking hours together when we were little. When she moved away, a part of me moved with her, and I knew I wouldn't be the same until I saw her again. I couldn't wait to see her.

I got out Esme's phone book straight away and got Charlie's number out and dialed it immediately. Ring, ring, ring. Gosh what's taking her so long to answer the phone?! Someone on the other line answered but didn't say anything. Weird…

"Bella?" I asked

"Uhm….yeah it's me?" she answered. But it sounded more like a question.

"Its Alice!! Remember me?!" How could she forget me I was her best friend for crying out loud.

"Alice! It's Bella!! How are you? Do you still live in Forks? I miss you and Rose so much!" She said.

"Oh Bella, things are so boring without you! Not that you enjoyed any of my makeovers but still I missed you so much!" She had no idea what she was in for. I was gonna do a makeover on her.

"Oh I know Alice! Im gonna see you in two days! Im so excited!"

"NO! Bella were coming over now! Im bringing all my makeup and hair stuff and nail polish and everything so you can look AMAZING on your first day of school!!" I could go on and on about what I was gonna do for her.

"Alice, you know I hate these things! Please don't make me do this!" She wined.

"Too later. We'll be over in 15 minutes." Haha got her.

"Okay cya then Alice." I could hear the defeat in her voice.

I went straight upstairs to find Rose to tell her the good news. She was ecstatic and couldn't wait to give Bella a makeover, that is if she needed one. She was beautiful anyways. Rose agreed that she would come and finished doing her hair. I totally forget about someone. Edward. I needed to tell Edward straight away that Bella was back in town so I ran to his room straight away. I told him that Bella was moving back but he got all touchy on the subject and told me " are you joking?…Well yes in a sense. But I am determined to get those two back together. I hope Bella was up for it. I know how badly Edward still felt for cheating on Bella. And truth be told I was a little hurt when he cheated on Bella.

The whole family didn't even talk to him for one month. Except for me. Sometimes I would sneak into his room and he would talk to me about how he missed Bella so much and that he never meant to her. I believed him, and no one is perfect but she was hurt, badly. Well hopefully time healed everything for her, and maybe, just maybe me wish would come true.

As Rose and I sped down the highway in her BMW that Emmett gave to her as an anniversary present, we round down the bend and parked in Bella's driveway. I couldn't wait to see her. I was practically jumping in my seat. Good thing I wasen't driving. Ha ha. Rose and I got all the things out of the backseat and ran up to Bella's front porch. We rung the doorbell and waited.

Oh my god. For a lack of better words. This girl was HOT. She open the door and I ran into her arms as fast as I could! I couldn't belive that she was actually here! In my arms! Damn I missed this girl so much!! She looks so much more beautiful than she did three years ago. She had nice long brown hair that had a tinge of red in it. It was nice and wavy, and this girl face structure! Wow. What I wouldn't give to look like this girl! I didn't even think she needed a makeover. Until I spotted her eyebrows. Okay those were gonna need some work but other than that…HOLY SMOKES!

"BELLA OMG! I MISS YOU SO MUCH! LOOK AT YOU!" I squealed. I was just too excited.

"YOU GUYS!!" She hugged us both at the same time.

"Alice, you look so cute and little as always!, and WOW Rose, your gorgeous!" Like she didn't already know that.

"BELLA! Your beautiful!!" Rose said.

" This afternoon is gonna be so much fun!! I've got all my makeup and nail polish..and uhm..tweezers." I said..not wanting to offend her.

"SHUT UP ALICE! Hahah I know there horrible aren't they? Well have fun. Do your worse!" Bella said.

I couldn't belive she was going along with it. Not that she had much of a choice. As we sat down I did her makeup nice and natural and told her how to apply it and make it so it didn't look caked on, and did her eyebrows for her. Wow. She was a stunner to say the least. I couldn't wait for Edward to see her. Its kind of cruel punishment for him, but he deserved it. That reminded me…

"Bella?" I asked.

"Yes Alice?" she replied.

"Do you, ya know.. have any type of boyfriend or had a boyfriend since Edward…? I asked..not trying to trigger and emotion in her that may still be there. And if there was she was hiding it pretty good until…

"Well…no not really." She answered shyly.

I could tell she wasen't over Edward. But I didn't want her to feel anymore pain that she already should. The rest of the afternoon was just filled with Rose and I filling her in on the people at school and who to avoid. Much to Bella's dismay Jessica, and Lauren still went there. But we wouldn't let them hurt Bella. Infact after they left Rose and I had a few choice words for them. And some punches. But that's besides the fact. We had totally lost time and before we knew it, it was 6.pm and Charlie was coming home from work. He greeted us like he always did with hugs and kisses on the cheek. We saw him quite a lot around town, not because we were in trouble, because him and my father were friends.

I told Bella what clothes of hers she should wear for the rest of the week and promised her that we would go shopping next weekend at Port Angles. We said our goodbyes and went home.

"That was fun, man I really miss her." Rose said.

"Yeah, but you can tell she's not over Edward, Rose we need to get those to back together." I told her.

" Tell me about it. Everytime we said his name she would blush. But please don't rush them Alice." Rose pleaded.

" Of coarse" I said. Then the conversation was ended. I couldn't wait to see Edward's face when he lays his eyes on Bella.

BELLA'S POV

The afternoon with Alice and Rose went great. She did my nails and my makeup for me and even did my eyebrows. Damn did it hurt. But after looking in the mirror, and saw myself, I truly looked gorgeous. Edward is gonna have no idea what hit him. _WAIT, what?_

Okay so I did want to make Edward jealous, but don't tell me you wouldn't. I can't wait to see him. But then again I could. I have to keep reminding myself of what he did to me. Everytime Alice or Rose would say his name I would blush like a little schoolgirl and look away. Alice chose my clothing for the next week, and they were all my most uncomfortable clothing. Great. She also promised that she would take me shopping next week aswell. Things keep on getting better.

But Alice did mention something about Edward and Emmett and Jasper were all on the football team, and that Edward always had girls around him. What a slip-up. I could tell that she saw the pain on my face when she said girls and Edward in the same sentence. If this was true I have no idea how im gonna get threw the school year. Here goes nothing.

**OKAY GUYS!! BIG CHAPTER I KNOW! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING I NEED SOME IDEAS!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING! I LOVE YOU ALL!! OH AND DID I SAY THANKYOU? LMAO – LOVE MORGAN/MELOVESEC!**


	4. Chapter 4

OKAY NEW CHAPTER

OKAY NEW CHAPTER. – BELLA AND EDWARD SEE EACHOTHER FOR THE FIRST TIME IN THREE YEARS. BELLA'S POV'. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE EDWARDS.

BELLA'S POV

I woke up to the ray of sunlight that flickered through my room. Huh, really sun? Impressive for Forks. For some odd reason, I was happy, almost excited to go to school today, Maybe cause I get to see Edward for the first time in years. _NO, forget him. _If he's even slightly interested in me this year, I'm gonna make him pay big time for what he did to me.

Goodbye old Bella. HELLLLLO new Bella. New Bella WILL be confident and hot, _even sexy._ I want to hit Edward where it hurts the most. (The heart, not the balls you nasty thinkers.) This year he will finally feel what I have been feeling for that last THREE years. Pain.

I did my hair just as Alice told me how to. Nice beachy waves. I must say they did like nice, plus I was really pleased at the new sight of my eyebrows. No more jungle fever. I put only mascara on and some nude lip-gloss to finish the 'look'. I put on some low-rise jeans, also suggested by the great Alice Cullen, and a sky blue cardigan. I look in the mirror quickly to see if I had anything on my face, and then saw the reflection. DAMN did I look good!

I quickly slipped on some black flats I had gotten back in Florida, and went downstairs to get something to eat. Charlie had left me a note saying that he 'Had to leave early. Have a great first day at school. Knock 'em out. Dad.' Wow even some encouragement from Dad. He loved Edward. Charlie had no idea why I even was at the hospital, let alone the cuts on my wrist. Which by the way I might add, are healed but you can only see them under bright light. Lucky me. But Charlie figured it was best it I left with Renee while I was growing up so that he wouldn't have to deal with my "hormonal" stage. Which I wasen't complaining about.

I made my way out to the truck after forcing down a bagel. The only reason I had to force it down was because I was so hyped up about going to school and meeting a bunch of new people. This so isn't me I though, but Alice really made me feel confident, and now I was pretty much up for anything. Except one.

I made my way to school without any difficulties, because well, this town really only has a 6 mile radius. I parked my car in the first space possible. I wonder if Jasper and Emmett heard about me coming back. I bet they did, Alice and Rose came to my house yesterday. Silly me. I pulled out my phone to call Alice to see where her and Rose were, and it seemed like I had missed her call. About sixteen times! I called her back ASAP and she told me she saw my car and was coming over now. Speak of the devil.

"Bella!! Open up! C'mon! School starts in 5 minutes and you still have to get your time table!" She shouted through the window.

I smiled and hopped out of my truck that Charlie so nicely bought me, even though it looked like it belonged in the olden days.

"Hey Alice. Nice to see you this morning too." I said sarcastically. She looked at me with her eyes wide open and just starred at me for about 10 seconds before she snapped out of it. I hope that was a good thing.

"Whoa Bella!! These _boys _will have no clue what's gonna hit them! You look stunning!" Alice chirped. Okay, right now I was floating I was so happy. Gosh no one could ruin my mood.

"Hey, thanks Alice…Where's Rose?" I asked. We started to walk into the school casually chatting. Once we walked into the school people turned automatically to my entrance.

Whoa, I did not expect this kind of response to my "make-over". While Alice and I went into the gym the fetch our timetables, we passed a bunch of jocks. I assumed they were on the football team because they were wearing varsity jackets and one of them had a football in his hand. Until he glanced my way. He looked over at me and dropped him ball, still unable to talk. All his buddies glanced over at me and I was thankful not one of those guys was Edward. All his buddies stopped and stared at me like there was something one my face. I kept on walking with Alice toward where Rose was standing with our timetables.

"Bella! Did you see the looks you got! Looks like I've got some competition." Alice joked.

"Ya right, you and Rose blow me out of the water!!" She has got to be kidding me? I do not look that good! ..Do I? The looks we were getting were for Alice anyways.

"Bella! Damn girl! Look at all the looks you getting today! Holy shit! I have never seen someone get so many looks, well that is, besides my self of course." Rose joked.

"Ha ha Rose very funny. So Bella… have you seen Edward yet?" Alice asked.

"Uhm..no.." I replied. Just then when I didn't think the subject could get any worse you'd never guess who walked into the gym. My best friend. Good old Lauren, Wow did she look different. Well, in a good way I guess, that is if I didn't hate her so much. She looked around 5'5 and had platinum blonde hair that passed her shoulders by a few inches. But you could so tell she coloured her hair because I saw her dark roots coming in.

She immediately glanced my way and gave me the dirtiest look I have ever gotten in all my life. Suddenly her death glance turned into a evil smile. Oh god, oh god oh god. I knew she was thinking of another master plan to ruin my life. _NO! She wouldn't! Im gonna get Jessica and her BOTH pay for ruining my life for the past for years. _Said the crazy, newfound voice in the back of my head. I was starting to like this new me.

"Bella, don't pay attention to her." Alice pulled me by the hand with Rose on her other side.

" She's only trying to get you mad. Don't pay attention to her. If she does OR says ANYTHING to you, you come to us straight away and tell us. Got it?" Alice asked.

"Yeah got it. Don't worry I have a few things in store for Jessica and Lauren." I said.

"Oh Bella you devil!!" They both said in union.

" We have to help you plan your payback." Rose said.

Truly, I didn't have a plan yet, but I will. Soon enough. Rose and Alice both walked me to my first class and told me to wait for them in the café and lunchtime. Before they left, Alice told me one thing.

"Bella, play hard to get. These boys don't stand a chance! Make them work for it" Alice said.

In my first class, business, most of the class was highly populated by males and all but none tried to have a go at me. All they did was stare at me..weird. But I have to admit, there was a lot of cuties here, and listening to Alice saying that I should make boys work for ME I decided that I should start flirting ASAP with some boys. Infact…

"So, you new here?" A tall, handsome boy asked.

"I guess you could say that yeah, Hi, I'm Bella." He didn't need to know that I moved here to Florida for my own mental health, and then came back.

"Well I'm Mike Newton, it's nice to have you here, I'll help you around the school later on if you don't mind.." Mike suggested.

"Sure sounds good." I replied.

I would have said no because I already saw the school, but then decided to go for it because I wanted Edward to see me with some guys to make him feel jealous. Which I hope he would feel. The next class I had was biology, my favorite subject. Not that it was easy, but because I found it interesting aswell.

I walked into the classroom and noticed a totally empty desk that sat two people. I sat there because no one else was sitting there and I wasen't so up on my friend making abilities. The class all seemed to be talking about some new girl, which I assumed was me because they were all starring at me. One guy even winked at me! Who does he think he is!? …Then out of nowhere I winked back! What was I turning into!? I'm turning into a hussy! But a hard to get one, might I add.

The class was finally all settled down in their seats and was ready to start. The class was packed. But no one came to sit with me, that was a blow to my self-esteem. Maybe they were intimidated.. I didn't think I was intimidating…

Then my worse nightmare happened. One moment I was smiling, so happy to find a new me, a better me. Only to find the person that destroyed me in the first place, enter the classroom. Then it dawned on me that the only seat open was next to me. Edward Cullen was going to have to sit next to me, for the rest of the year.

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. **


	5. Chapter 5

NEW CHAPTER

NEW CHAPTER!! EDWARD'S POV OF THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL AND SEEING BELLA. ITS GONNA BE INTENSE GUYS, HOLD ON! WE LEARN THAT EDWARD'S SORT OF A PLAYER!! :O

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS OR TWILIGHT OR ALL THAT JAZZ.

EDWARD'S POV. 

I woke up to that utterly annoying beeping sound of my alarm clock. Great the first day of school, new chicks, new football season, and new Bella. It was a weird feeling waking up today, because it was like a almost WANTED to go to school. Football season is only 2 weeks away, and me being the quarterback, I already have my assured spot on the team. Ah, and the hot cheerleaders. That's the best part of football. Except that Alice and Rose are also on the cheering squad.

After getting dressed in a grey, Abercrombie and Fitch shirt that hugged my rock-hard chest, I pulled on some jeans and slid some adidas on my feet. I brushed my teeth and headed downstairs to grab a protein shake. I presume Alice and Rose had already left before I got downstairs because they were nowhere in sight.

"Hey Bro, ready for the first day of school? I heard there's a new hot girl this year, Catch my drift?" Emmett winked.

"Yeah, Rose said she moved here from like, Florida or something like that." I replied, I never though of the possibility of Bella being the new girl, cause I could never label her as sexy, more as beautiful. Jasper was being awkwardly silent this morning, which was unusual..

"Everything okay Jasper?" I asked.

"Yeah, fine just nervous about the new school year." It sounded like he made that up on the spot, because he never met my eyes as we spoke. Just then Esme, my mother, walked down the stairs already dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. She had a big smile on her face like it was our first day of school all over again. Gotta love my mom.

"You boys look so handsome! Let me take your picture!" She said to all of us.

"MOM!" We all said in union. No way she was actually getting a picture of us. I used this excuse to get out of the house and to school.

"Well mom, as much as I'd love you to take a picture of us MEN, we need to get to school..so bye!" I kissed her lightly on the cheek and went to get the keys off the desk near the door, with Emmett and Jasper right behind me. I guess they had the same idea as me.

The ride to school was fairly quiet, except the music that Emmett decided to put on. Club music, I guess it was alright, but this music belonged at parties, when you're drunk and grinding with girls. God, I hope there's a party soon.

" Hey Edward, maybe you'll see Bella today. She's coming back..you knew that right?" He asked timidly.

"Yeah, maybe. We'll see." That conversation didn't need to get any longer than it was. In all honesty, I really did want to see Bella, and she how she was getting along. But I doubt she'll even give me a second look.

As we made our way to the gym to receive our timetables, it seemed that all the boys were absolutely obsessed with the "new girl". Many of my football friends including Matt, Tyler, Scott, Michael, and Dylan were talking in a trance like state talking about the new hot girl.

"Man did you see the ASS on that chick!?" Dylan said.

"Shit I know! She belongs in playboy or some shit like that." Tyler chimed in.

All these guys were part of my football team, and I have known them for quite some time. Apparently, they were also "hot", according to many of the girls at the school. And all the girls wanted to be with the jocks for some reason, even though we only used them for a good time. Like Lauren for example. Slut.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" I asked

"Ah the new chick man, wait till you see her. You'll piss yourself. She's so hot." Tyler said.

"Yeah. Wow. That's all I can say." Matt laughed. They all seemed to be blushing.

" Right, well I need to get my timetable so ill see you guys at lunch." I told them.

"Yeah cya at lunch." They all said at the same time.

I walked over to Alice and Rose, where Emmett and Jasper were also with them; I hadn't seen them slip away while we were talking to our friends.

The bell was about to ring before Alice shoed me off. She said she needed to walk her friend to class, and that I couldn't be there. I really hope she wasn't playing matchmaker. Because I only want to be with one girl.

The first class I had was Math, which came as second nature to me because I loved math class and it was interesting to me. I had Matt and Dylan in my class as well so that made the class go that much faster. The only hot girls in the class were Kelly, Jamie, and Rebecca. They all seemed to be looking over at us and then all of a sudden, Kelly winked and licked her lips at me. Mhmm… tempting.

The class ended quickly and I went to the door right when the bell rang and was stopped by Kelly.

"Hey Edward, you look even hotter this year." She said, I guess she was trying to compliment me.

" Thanks Kelly, you look pretty hot too." I gave her a little wink.

"So Edward.. I was thinking… at lunch.. wanna meet me behind the back of the school and I could show you what I can really do with these lips?" She proposed. Not like I didn't already know. I've gone to second base with her before, so it's not anything new to me.

"Sure cutie, just text my cell when your out there, but I got to go. I'm gonna be late for class." I told her and smiled, then walked away.

My next class was biology with Mr. Banner and he was never on time for class so it didn't really mind if I was late. I suddenly remembered about the new girl and was thinking if she was in my class. Plus I wanted to go into class late to make a entrance so that people could pay attention to me.

I opened the door and it seemed that the class was about to start. Man, were there a lot of people in this class. It was PACKED.

"Care to join us Mr. Cullen?" Mr. Banner asked.

"Sorry Sir." I replied.

I looked around to see if there was actually a spot TO sit in. I finally found a spot and saw the "new girl". Wow she was hot, long, wavy mahogany hair. Perfect full lips, beautiful shaped eyebrows and make-up that almost looked natural. She looked up to meet my eyes quickly and gave me a look of hurt and confused. Then quickly looked away and started to doodle on her books again. I've seen that look before..she looked so familiar.

_HOLY SHIT. IT'S BELLA. THIS HAS TO BE A JOKE. DOES GOD HATE ME!? YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING. SHE LOOKS SO HOT! SEXY! IM SUCH A DUMB FCUK! AND I COULD STILL HAVE THAT! _I was thinking.

It seemed that my internal fight was going on for quite time because I heard voices in my class make remarks like:

"Cullen's got the hots for the new girl"

"Wow he found someone he hasn't bagged yet."

"He doesn't stand a chance."

"He'll just end up hurting her, he'll probably cheat on her like he did to every other girl in this school."

That last comment hurt. I looked over to see none other than Mike Newton. He was rich. His dad owned a car company and made bug bucks from that corporation.

I quickly took my set. God, she is so beautiful. Like a Greek goddess.(okay I couldn't resist) She smelled like strawberries too. Ahh this must be hell. She seemed to be very distant, sitting as far away from me as possible. I couldn't blame her. I am a pig. I hate myself.

I want to talk to her so badly though, I want to make her forgive me for what I did. I want her and I to be together again. Just her and I. I wasen't paying attention to anything Mr. Banner had to say. I was completely in awe that Bella was actually here, sitting next to me of all places. I looked at the clock and saw that class was almost over. I decided I needed to talk to her.

"Bella?" I asked very quietly, not sure if she could actually hear me.

"What do YOU want?" She said coldly. She didn't even turn her head so that our eyes could meet.

"Nothing." I said.

Soon after out "conversation" the bell followed and I was the first one out of the class. I though I was gonna explode. Like I was going to break down and start crying in front of everybody. Right, a big football player, crying over something with a girl. Yeah right.

When I made my way to the café I saw Bella, Alice and Rose all standing together talking quietly. I saw Bella laugh. Nothing in the world made my heart melt, until now. She was gorgeous. She beautiful. So guarded. I didn't even notice Emmett and Jasper were standing next to me, looking in the same direction as me.

" I know, can you belive its Bella?" Emmett asked.

"No." Jasper said.

Alice seemed to feel our glare on them, and turned to meet Jasper's glaze. Rose turned to meet Emmett's eyes, and Bella didn't turn at all. Instead Scott was standing next to her talking to her smiling and joking around with her. I suddenly never had the urge so badly, to run over and take Bella away from him and protect her. So she could be with me and nobody else, especially the scum's I call friends. But I'm no better than Scott. If anything I'm worse.

"Stop starring its rude." Rose said. Whoa, when did she get here.

" We should get lunch." I said, turning around breaking my thoughts.

After we got out lunch, I hadn't seen Matt, Tyler, Dylan, Scott, or Michael. They were probably out playing ball. I saw Bella again from across the café and she wasen't with Scott, so that was a relief to me. Until I saw Mike take her hand and took her out of the café. I wanted to know where they were going, I needed to. I suddenly remembered Kelly's proposition about out back. I got out my cell and texted her as fast as I could.

E Out back, NOW!

K Some1's excited. B there in a sec. ;)

I closed my phone, and left the café without another word to any of my brothers or sisters.

**PLEASE PLEASE HELP ME BY REVIEWING. IT HELPS SO MUCH WITH IDEA'S OR ANYTHING. Lol. THANKS FOR READING! **


	6. Chapter 6

HOLY SMOKES

HOLY SMOKES! YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! YOU MAKE ME LAUGH SO MUCH WITH YOUR REVIEWS! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER!! IN BELLAS POV!!

BELLA'S POV. 

As Mike and I walked around the school I was think about everything that happened today, or so far at least. Right now was lunch so it was my time to relax and think about things. I liked being around Mike already because he didn't make me feel uncomfortable, and he never bombarded me with questions.

So as we were walking around, I thought about biology class and Edward. I seriously considered punching him in the face when he said my name. Who does he think he is?! It's not bad enough that apparently he is a HUGE player, but is the captain of the football team. Mr. Edward the jock.

"Bella, come with me outside?" Mike asked.

"Sure, but.. Why?" I asked.

"Meh, I don't know. Its just a really nice day for Forks, that's all." He said.

We made our way outside and it seemed like other people had Mike's idea as well to come outside and enjoy the weather. There were many people around. Some were playing football, the boys that were starring at me before, and some girls admiring them from afar. It was silent for some time until I realized I was probably boring Mike by not talking to him.

"So, Mike, you never told me what stuff your into. Like music and hobbies and things like that."

"You never asked." He laughed. I looked up to him to see the sun in his blue eyes, and his blonde hair glimmering in the sunlight.

"I'm asking now." I almost demanded.

"Well, I like most types of music really, and hmm.. Well I guess I do like reading." He stated. "What about you Bella?" he said.

"Pretty much the same, but I do like music that is relaxing, like acoustic guitar and just you know.. Relaxing stuff."

I didn't want to lie and say I didn't like relaxing music such as Yurima, my favorite pianist. But he didn't need to know my music preferences matched a 50 year old's.

"I see. Hey look over there! Looks like Edward Cullen is getting some afternoon delight!"

He pointed over to where two people with their bodies tangled together, lying on a picnic table kissing each other. It was Edward and some girl Alice pointed out, named Kelly. And so it begins. That feeling came up again and I could feel the tears from behind my eyes. I could feel the lump in the back of my throat.

Then out of nowhere it seemed like "get-back-at-Edward-and-make-him-jealous" Bella came out at once. She overtook my body, and I liked it. I walked right past Edward and Kelly. I saw his head look up, and I slowly turned my head so he could see my face, meet my eyes. I swear I could also see him melting under my glance. I gave him a sly grin and kept walking past him and walked up to the boys earlier from in the gym. They immediately saw me coming over and stopped their game.

"He- Hey Bella" One named Dylan choked,

"Your hot!" A boy named Tyler croaked. Ill remember to stay away from him at parties. Hmm.. A party sounds like a good idea.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Matt, and this is Michael", He pointed to him friend.

"Hey boys" I said in my most alluring voice.

Apparently it worked. I walked closer to Matt looking deeply into his eyes. This is what I wanted. I was going to do something that would make Edward MORE than jealous. I pulled Matt by his arm, and guiding it towards the small of my back. I put my arms around his neck, and turned around to look at Edward. HA HA HA. The look on his face was pure enjoyment to me. His face was a mixture of hurt, pain and confusion. I think I saw some jealousy in there as well. Same feelings as I felt, so long ago.

I smiled at him once more, saw his face twitch, and then smiled to myself. I turned to face Matt, and lifted myself on my feet, to my tippy-toes and slowly kissed him for a few minutes. I obviously felt nothing towards these stupid jocks, I only loved one.

After I pulled away, Matt was punched in his face and flew onto the floor.

"What the HELL Edward!? What the hell is wrong with you man?" Matt belted.

"STAY AWAY FROM BELLA. DON'T EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN. UNDERSTOOD?" Edward yelled.

Matt just nodded. Whoa; what just happened? Was Edward jealous? Did he wish to be in Matt's position kissing me?

Edward passed me, staring directly into my eyes. I didn't notice I still had that sly smile on my face. He looked really hurt. Good now he know how it feels.

I waved by to the boys behind me and trailed off to go to my next class. They all passed in a quick blur. Introducing myself many times over and over again to mostly guys and teachers. I still couldn't belive what I did. Even Mike was speechless. I was so happy that he could finally feel my pain, but I feel equally bad for hurting him like that. But only god knows if he still has feelings for me.

At the end of the day, I meet up with Rose and Alice. They were talking about lunch and how I missed the huge food fight in the café. They asked what was wrong with Edward and I told them I had no idea. And I didn't. He was messed up. When we were walking by our car to get in, a boy whistled at me and I turned around and winked at him.

"Wow Bella you're really working this school!" Rose said.

"Yeah, when I told you to play hard to get, you do it so well. Damn Bella, Edward's going to be all over you." Alice chimed.

Ha. She has so idea.

"Okay guys, take me home. I'm so tired."

They did as I said and I got out of the car and waved goodbye. Charlie wasen't home so I fixed myself something to eat and put a plate of leftovers out for him to eat when he got home. I showered quickly, then crawled into bed and went to sleep almost immediately.

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW GUYS!!  3 


	7. Chapter 7

HOLY GUY

HOLY GUY! THANKS SOO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS..YOU GUYS ARE SOO FUNNY!! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND MAKING ME LAUGH ( :

DISCLAIMER:I Don't OWN TWILIGHT!

EDWARD'S POV

While I was making my way out of the café and outside I couldn't help but winder where Bella was at this moment. I really couldn't belive it was her in biology class. She looked so different, so more beautiful than I remember.

I had already spotted Kelly sitting down on the bench that I usually made out on with other girls, and she was just texting on her cell phone. Probably telling all her friends that she's "hooking up" with me right now. To tell you the truth, I only needed to make out with someone so that I could get Bella out of my head. But even as hard as I tried, Bella was the only one I was thinking about when I made out with a girl.

I guess your could say that I never did get over Bella, and hurting her that I decided that if I was a player I could never get hurt again. And I wouldn't. Not even with Bella her. She is the only one who can change me back to who I was.

Lauren saw me walking towards her and she smiled.

"Hey you" I teased her like she was really someone that I cared about.

"Hey hottie. Im not sure if we can make out with all these people around.." She pointed to a bunch of people outside enjoying the nice weather.

"Lucky them, they get to watch." I winked.

She caught the hint immediately and guided me to lie down on the bench. She crawled overtop of me so that her legs were straggling my waist and put my arms around her back. If I wasen't getting lucky right now, I might have told her so is so very inexperienced…but I wouldn't wanna go hurting her feelings now.

As we continued to kiss back and forth I heard a voice yell

"Hey look over there! Looks like Edward Cullen is getting some afternoon delight!"

I chose to ignore those person's comments and continued kissing, because I was mid-thought about Bella. Imagine kissing those lips, my hand wrapped around her back, while her hands were tangled in my hair, forcing me closer to her.

Then out of my peripheral hearing I heard someone close to us walking by. It sounded like it was dangerously close so I opened my eyes to see Bella walking right by me without a word, but she smiled like I have never seen before. It was almost an evil grin. It turned me on, I'm not gonna lie. I guess she could see me melting underneath her glaze and turned her head towards the way her body was walking.

O god! She was walking towards where Dylan, Michael, Tyler, Matt and Scott were playing football. Dylan spoke first.

"He- Hey Bella" WHY IS HE TALKING TO HER?!

"Your hot!" Tyler croaked. Im gonna kill him. Wow. This newfound anger was bubbling inside of me. I was jealous to no extent that my friends were looking at her, ever TALKING to her.

"Hi, Bella. I'm Matt, and this is Michael", He pointed to our friends.

"Hey boys" She said in the more husky, hottest, alluring voice in the world that no man could resist. Even me. Gah, this is hell.

I saw Bella slowly walk towards Matt. No this CANNOT be happening. Bella wouldn't kiss Matt, even with me right here. No she wouldn't hurt me like that. She couldn't.

But when I though my worse nightmare couldn't become more true, Bella pulled Matt's arm around her waist, and put her hands around his neck.

I seriously thought I was going to turn red and have steam coming out of my ears like you see in cartoons. Like she could read my thoughts she turned around and smiled at me, then turned her head towards Matt again.

She is going to be the death of me! How could she do this to me !? With me right here!? Does she know how badly she's hurting me right now?

Yes, she does. Now I couldn't say anything. I finally knew how it felt for Bella when I saw her kiss Matt. Like when she saw me kiss Lauren. But still, my love for her still hadn't stopped since 3 years ago. If anything it was stronger since seeing her.

But I couldn't take it anymore! As she pulled away from Matt, I got up from the bench and gave Kelly, who I forgot she was there, a quick glance.

Before I even thought, I punched Matt with my utter-most strength and he flew far onto the floor. Good he deserved it no touching my Bella! Wait what?

"What the HELL Edward!? What the hell is wrong with you man?" Matt belted.

"STAY AWAY FROM BELLA. DON'T EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN. UNDERSTOOD?" I yelled.

I hope they didn't notice my soft spot for Bella, or they'll call me a wimp or a pussy or something like that. But I couldn't stand it here anymore. I turned around to look at Bella. She was just standing there, smiling. Like she wanted this the whole time. How could she want this? Did she want to see me in pain? I hoped my facial expressions showed my feelings to her. That I was hurt. That I was heart-broken. That I'll never be the same till she's back in my arms.

Lunch was over when I walked back into the school and I went to my next class. The next two classes passed in a blur, and I didn't see anyone that I knew, except for a few girls in my other classes. I didn't talk to anyone at school for the rest of the day while my brain was processing what happened at lunch.

The day was finally over and I made my way out to the car and hopped in quickly without being seen by any of the girls or my guy friends. Emmett and Jasper got in the car and I started the car immeditaly.

"Man are you okay? You don't look so well…" Emmett said.

"Yeah im fine."

Jasper didn't talk. It was almost like he knew the pain I was going through. Like he knew I couldn't talk about it.

We arrived home and I went straight to bed without a word to anyone. Even though it was 4pm, I cried myself to sleep and slept all night.

PLEASE REVIEW GUYS!! (:


	8. Chapter 8

A/N – OKAY HERE GUYS

A/N – OKAY HERE GUYS.. SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT! BUT THIS SHOULD MAKE UP FOR IT. AND PS. I LOVE YOUR GUYS REVIEWS!! YOU'RE ALL SO FUNNAH!

BELLA'S POV

I awoke to the sound of my phone vibrating at this ungodly hour.

"Bella! Don't forget I'm picking you up this morning! Oh and I have a surprise for you. Pick you up at 8.am sharp!" Alice all but yelled into the phone.

"BYE!"

I slammed the phone shut. Why is she calling at 6am? What is going threw her head? And that is this surprise? I went back to bed and let my thoughts wonder. I could only imagine when Alice planned things it would get a little out of hand. And it usually involved me doing something incredibly stupid or clumsy.

It the first Friday of the school year and I have to admit, this making-Edward-and-all-the-other-guys-work-for-me was going presently well. Everyday it seemed that Edward yearned for my voice to flow out of my mouth and talk to him. Over give him a glace. And I only slipped up a few times and got dazzled by the beauty of his face.

Some of the other guys, which happened to be Edward's football friends, seemed to be making googely eyes at me. And Matt seemed to be convinced that I was absolutely in love with him because I kissed him. I must say he was pretty cute, but he didn't hold a candle to Edward. And he was the kind of guy who would laugh at a fart joke. Too immature.

Mike seemed to be very friendly lately, but not in a boyfriend type was and I had spent all my lunches with him so far, and getting to know him better. Even though Alice and Rose begged me to spend lunch with them, I told them no because I had last period gym class with them. I also learned that he didn't like the jocks very much, and even better, he didn't enjoy the company of Lauren.

Ah. My friend, Lauren. Well she was getting meaner and meaner everyday. She shot me death glares at almost any change. And I felt some type of confrontation was going to happen very soon. All of her slutty followers seemed to be attached to Edward at the hip, and it didn't look like he minded very much. Once a cheater, always a cheater. Once a player always a player.

I decided to get up and get ready for school. Since I had so much time I decided that I would curl my hair. I got more looks with curly hair, which seemed to make my plan work to its best abilities, that is, without kissing anybody.

I showered slowly, and blow-dried my hair. I curled my hair into beautiful ringlets that belonged in a movie. I put on a small application of mascara, and put on tight, dark blue skinny jeans. I matched the bottoms with a flowy peach-coloured shirt that brought out my skin tone wonderfully. Not to mention, I was practically forced to dress like this all thanks to Alice; but I wasen't complaining.

I got breakfast and Charlie was already there, eating a bagel.

"Hey dad" I said in a cheery voice.

"Hey Bells. How did you sleep? I heard you talking about some guy last night in your dreams." He laughed. I flushed.

"Uhm.. Yeah I had a pretty good sleep. Are there any more bagels?" I asked trying to avoid the whole sleep talking.

"Oops, sorry Bella, ill get some on my way home. Matter of fact, I gotta scram. Ill see you for dinner tonight?" Dad asked,

"Well, I actually had sometime planned. There's this party tonight..And I wondered if it would be alright if I went…?" I asked. Mike said he was having a house party, and he said I should come. It sounded like fun so I agreed.

"No drugs or drinking and I'm fine with it. Typical for a cop to say. Just be home before I wake up in the morning." He smiled

Wow that was easy, I don't think there will be drugs, but there will defiantly be some drinking going on…and some dirty dancing. : )

"Deal."

"Okay, well I got to get to work so I'll see you tomorrow then." He laughed. He got up kissed me on the forehead and made his way to work.

Some oatmeal, and an apple later Alice and Rose showed up in the driveway and honked.

"You know.. That's not really respectful." I joked to them as I got into the car.

"Blah blah blah. Bella you look adorable today! This is gonna go great with our surprise." Rose said.

She was in the surprise too? Oh no.

"Erm.. About this surprise.. I wont look stupid will it?" I asked quietly.

"Nonsense Bella. You can only look clumsy. And this year its not really showing so you should be thanking us." Alice said

"Thanking you guys?! Pfft yea right!"

"HEY!" Rose yelled.

"Sorry Rose, I meant Alice. And why should I be thankful that I will make an ass out of myself with whatever you guys have planned." I told Alice as we pulled into the school parking lot.

"Don't worry Bella. The boys will go crazy when they..See you." Is all Alice said before running off, pulling Rose behind her. Rose shot me an apologetic look. Rose always understood.

My first class, business passed just as quickly as my second one, biology. Edward sat next to me and didn't say a word or make a sound the whole time we were coping notes off the board.

He looked soooo nice today. He was wearing light blue jeans that seemed to have a few "fashionable" holes in knees, and a tight green shirt that hugged all of his muscles.

It was almost the end of class when he talked to me, out of nowhere.

"Have fun after school Bella." He said. He looked smug when he said that.

"I don't remember giving you permission to talk to me. So don't." I said to him, even though he could talk to me any time of day. Anywhere, anytime, any place.

Edward just seemed to manage to keep a cocky smile on his face while I shredded his last part of dignity.

I walked out of class as soon as I could because, if I didn't I was gonna assault Edward with kisses. God he was so hot when he was cocky.

Lunch passed in a flash as Mike and I talked about the party tonight. He said he got his older brother to get all the 500 worth of alcohol. Tonight was going to be a mess I decided. I asked him if he hid all the valuable stuff that could get broken and he said it was all hidden.

Mike seemed to be a cool kid to hang around with because we never really always needed to be talking all the time. I started daydreaming about Edward and his lips. It had been long three years without kissing them. When did the good part of hard-to-get-Bella happen, when I finally get to kiss my Edward?

Speak of the devil. I saw him lean down and kiss some girl and I rolled my eyes. Like I honestly think I change him. Who am I kidding? He'll never change, no matter how hard I try.

Lunch was over and I went to my next class, which was math and that passed fast. As I made my way to gym class with Rose and Alice, I kept thinking about my surprise that Edward seemed to know about. Jerk. Why couldn't he tell me? Did he need to see me suffer? As long as this "surprise" didn't involve people watching, then I was fine. But if it was, im in BIG trouble.

Gym class consisted of sit-ups, girl pushups, and jumping jacks. Fun, if you asked me. Well at least Rose, Alice and I got to make fun of the people that couldn't even do 10 sit-ups in a row.

After class Alice handed me a bag of clothes after everyone except Rose had left the change room.

"Alice what is this?" I asked.

"Just change. We'll' explain after."

I though about making a run for it but I'm pretty sure I would get caught by Rose and Alice on the way.

I went into the change room and pulled out the contents. A cheerleading outfit. You. Have. To. Be. Kidding. Me.

"ALICE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I yelled/screamed at her. Was she insane? Yes.

"What? Cheerleaders are hot!" Rose said.

"Yeah, and plus Edward will go insane! God…he pretty much goes insane over you anyway." Alice said the last part a bit quieter.

Were they planning on getting Edward and I together? Their really, truly insane. And I liked it. Maybe cheering for him on the sidelines would make him mess up in football. Which I liked the idea of him messing up, as evil as that sounded. Hey, he made me mess up my last 3 years.

I changed into the outfit then came out to show Alice and Rose. I guess it looked really good or really horrible because there mouths just fell to the floor. I also noted that they were changed into their cheerleading outfits as well.

"Wow, that's all I can say." Rose blurted.

"Lets go!" Alice said.

"Go where?! Do what?!"

"Oh shoot that's right..We have to teach you something quick. I hope you're a quick learner cause we only have 20 minutes before tryouts." Rose said.

"Tryouts? For cheerleading? You're joking? Haha good joke." Not.

Alice and Rose all but forced me to learn a little dance that involved a lot of yelling go team and waving out butts everywhere. But I picked up the dance quite easily.

"Were ready!" Alice announced.

We made out way outside and saw a bunch of Lauren and Jessica look-a-like sluts there as well as both Lauren and Jessica. They were all standing on the deserted field with only all girls and Mr. Banner…this could get weird. Jessica shot me a nasty glance. I looked over to Rose for support.

"Don't worry Bella, if anyone says anything, we got your back. But try to defend yourself." Rose told me like a trainer.

"Okay. Those sluts don't have anything on us." I said.

Whoa. That weird thing called confidence and bitchy-ness was coming out again. Here we go.

"EVERYONE LINE UP!" Mr. Banner yelled. I guess he was choosing the squad.

"Bella, just do what we taught you to do and look cute, it'll be easy. You'll see." Alice assured me.

Mr. Banner put on Pussycat Dolls of all music and I heard the familiar song called Buttons turn on. I did the dance as I was instructed, as all the other girls did.

I saw Mr. Banner cut a lot of girls while we were dancing. I guess I was alright because I wasen't cut. And neither was Rose or Alice. I looked at them and they put their thumbs up at someone behind me. I turned around to see Edward. And all of the other football players. Great. Edward just saw me shake my ass to Africa.

Great. Great. Great. I looked at his and he had a stupid, goofy grin while he was starring at me, along with the other 5 looking in my direction as well.

I really wish we didn't have to do anymore dancing with all the boys there, but much to my dismay we heard the music play again.

"GOOD GIRLS! THIS IS THE LAST CUT! WORK YOU'RE HARDEST." Mr. Banner yelled. I couldn't belive I was actually doing this.

While I was doing the dance, I tried to do it as sexy as I could, making Edward want me, even though I wouldn't let him have it. Just to make him NEED it. At the end of the routine I smiled and winked to one of the guys on the football team, then looked at Edward. He looked raging red, if I may say so myself.

I actually liked getting Edward all revved up and then getting nothing, well from me at least. I couldn't say that for Jessica or Lauren because they had made the squad too. Along with their other 5 followers. Great. Well at least I had Alice and Rose with me.

"WOW BELLA YOU DID GREAT!" Rose yelled so Lauren could hear. She looked angry that I had made it. Bitch.

"Yeah but you taught me! Thanks guys!" I hugged Alice and Rose.

"Okay. All you standing, you made the team! Congrats. You will make up your own cheer, and please nothing too much for our poor boys to get excited up before a game if you understand what I mean." Mr. Banner said.

I turned around to see Alice with Jasper, and Rose was with Emmett. Ah my good old friends.. They all seemed to be dating, at least I hoped, so I walked up to them to say hi.

"Hey guys! I miss you guys so much! Wasen't your girlfriends great!?" I said happily.

"YEAH! Damn Rose, you're so hot when you did that bend and pop." Emmett said.

"Oh im sorry, I missed you a lot Bella! Don't ever leave us again! Its been so boring having to hang out with Rose all the time! And Edward seems to have a thing for you!" Rose elbowed him. Wow..I'll come back to that I thought.

"Hey Bella..you remember me right? Jasper.. Alice's boyfriend." He smiled. As if I could forget them!

"Don't be stupid Jazz! God I missed you's so much! Ill never leave again!" I hugged Jasper. Then Emmett.

We talked for a bit more, catching up and talked about Mike's party tonight, which they were all attending which I was greatful for, so that I could see the guys again again. They were the same as I left them, Jasper, quiet but funny, and Emmett the big baloney headed, funny jock. Man I missed them.

We got changed, and then Alice drove me home to get ready. It was weird. It was like she trusted me to do my makeup nice and choose nice clothing. And Rose told me that they would come pick me up at 8.pm for the big party.

**PLEASE REVIEW? : ) **


	9. Chapter 9

OKAY…SO I MADE A FEW MISTAKES IN THE LAST CHAPTER

OKAY…SO I MADE A FEW MISTAKES IN THE LAST CHAPTER..BUT I FIXED THEM! XD AND BELLA DOES KNOW JASPER AND EMMETT..MY BAD. CAUSE THEY GREW UP TOGETHER…SO I FIXED THAT AS WELL. ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER: STEPHENIE MEYER OWNZZ B&E! **

Bella's POV

Right after Rose and Alice dropped me off at home, I went straight into the kitchen to make something to eat before I went to Mike's party. Plus I had to get ready.

Charlie still wasen't home, but I wasen't surprised. I quickly put together some salad and veggies. I didn't leave any out for him, because I presumed he would probably get some pizza or something.

I wasen't sure if I was going to sleep at my house tonight or Alice's or Rose's. As much as I would like to be with the girls, either way Edward would probably end up in the grand plan. So I thought it was better to get a drive home by Alice or something.

I went upstairs to get ready. I washed my face, curled my hair into waves, put a light amount of makeup on and curled my eyelashes so that my eyes popped. I decided on wearing a cute purple dress Renee had gotten me in Phoenix. It was deep plum, came just above my knees, and 3 buttons down the front of it with short sleeves. I accented the dress with a silver necklace and silver flats. I looked pretty good, if I may say so myself.

I was starting to get nervous about tonight, because I really wanted to get Edward's attention tonight so that he would be focused on me, instead of all the other sluts. I also noted that there would probably be a lot of drinking going on, but I decided before I went that I wouldn't drink because I didn't want to say anything stupid. Plus drinking never really has appealed to me before.

It was 7.45pm when Alice called my phone to tell me Rose and Her were headed to come pick me up now. Mike didn't live that far away. Just in between La Push and Forks…in those HUGE houses.

I was starting to think of something evil to do tonight to Edward and get his undivided attention onto me. I knew there were gonna be some dirty dancing going on tonight with all the girls and guys that were gonna be there. And I could probably ask Alice and Rose for a few pointers on dancing dirty. I figured while he was making out with some skank, that I would turn on a really good song to dance to, pull him away from her to me, and grind on him and see how he would like that.

Haha I'm so evil. And I love it. So much confusion that will be running threw his head that he will have no idea what to do or think. I smiled at the thought of that.

Alice pulled up into the driveway while I was thinking about my great plan. I quickly put a key into my purse and went out of Alice's car. Rose greeted me first.

"Wow Bella! You can actually dress yourself. You look really good!" Rose told me.

"Thanks Rose, you look pretty good yourself. I'm sure Emmett will just DIE. And Alice, I looove that top!" I exclaimed.

Rose was wearing a hot pink dress, which hugged to her curves and made her appealing to probably any man on the universe. She wore her hair straight with a bit of curl on the ends. Alice was wearing a black tube top and a short, denim skirt. We looked absolutely fabulous.

"Uh..You guys?" I asked shyly.

"Yes Bella?" Alice said.

"How do I grind? Like I mean, dirty dance?"

"Oh Bella! Who are you planning on dazzling tonight?!" Rose asked.

"Well..Alice don't kill me, and Rose don't laugh. But I was thinking maybe I could dance on Edward and make him want me..But I wont let him." This was the first time talking to them about trying to get Edward want me. I hope Alice wouldn't get mad at me for trying to hurt her brother.

"OF COURSE!!" They both said in union. I didn't think they would accept so well. But I immediately got worried when they pulled over onto the side of the road.

"Uh you guys? What are you doing pulling over?" I asked

"Were teaching you here so that you wont look dumb at the party!" Alice sounded excited.

"That is the stupidest thing I've heard! What if something comes from behinds us and takes somewhere?!" I tried.

"Now THAT'S the stupidest thing I've heard." Rose told me.

Rose and Alice taught me for about an all of 20 minutes I would estimate. They told me to be sensual and not sexual. They taught me how to grind sexy, but not slutty. Rose appraised me on how well I was picking up the moves that she told me to practice on her. I almost died when she told me to do that! And she wasen't even joking!

So I did as I was told to do and I started to roll my hips in small circles, contracting my waist with Rose's. I bet this looked really weird to anyone who could see this. I slowly raised my arms above my head, elbows out, and my hands resting slightly on my head. I got told by Alice to turn my head to any side so that I didn't look like a monster.

After our little session, we hopped into the car and droved the rest of the way to Mike's house. The driveway was cram packed and it was very hard to find a place to park, even though his driveway was huge. And I mean BIG. We parked between Edward's Volvo and Emmett's jeep. So I presumed all three boys were here.

"Alice, how do I look?" I asked

"Smashing, m'darling." She said sarcastically.

Okay, I knew I looked good; I just wanted to hear it. We made our way into the house and music was blaring from each way of the house. The smell of alcohol was everywhere, and it was over-powering.

The first thing, stupid me, was look for Edward. Surprise, Surprise he seemed to be chatting to some girl in the corner, who clearly looked intoxicated.

But he noticed my entrance, and I could tell he was impressed as his eyes went all over my body, then looking deep into my eyes. I could feel the intensity of the glaze, even if it was across a very packed room. It was like I could only see his eyes.

But then I remembered about make-Edward-jealous Bella, and just smiled and rolled his eyes as I walked off to find Mike.

"Hey Mike." I found him, frantically looking for something that had gone missing.

"Oh hey Bella! Great to see you could make it. I didn't think that all of America was coming to this party." He rolled his eyes.

There were quite a lot of people in the house, and not to mention a few people out back smoking god knows what. It was a very packed house and I though any moment that the house was going to burst at the seems.

"Yeah Mike, I wouldn't miss it for the world! You seem a little pre-oppupied. I'll come find you later ok?"

"Sure Bella, cya." Mike yelled over the music.

I went to go find Alice and Rose. I walked through hell and back to put it in a nice way. I passed people almost having sex on the sofas and people drinking and yelling everywhere. I passed Jessica and gave her a dirty look. She was useless without Lauren by her side. I was pretty sure I could beat her up if I really wanted. But I wouldn't.

I finally found Rose and Alice with Jasper and Emmett. I think Emmett was drinking.

"HEY BELLA IS HERE! GOD PAL, I MISSED YOU. I LOVE YOU BELLA!" Emmett's drunken words were slurred and I just looked to Rose and we burst out in laughter.

"Err.. Thanks Emmett." I smiled.

"Hey Bella, I heard about your plan. Alice spilled. I think it will go great." Jasper told me.

ALICE that little pixie! She can't just go around telling everyone my plan!

"ALICE! Im gonna kill you!" I yelled to Alice.

"Yah yah whatever. Lets do this thing Bella! I'm so excited! Bye Jazzy, don't forget to watch us!" Alice pulled me and Rose towards the sound system and left the boys behind.

Alice and Rose argued for about 2 minutes until deciding on a song called "Let it Rock" by Lil Wayne and Kevin Rudolf. I had never heard it until now, but it seemed easy enough to dance to it so I agreed willing. I just wanted to get this plan in motion.

We raised the volume to he highest, and it seemed on queue, that everybody turned to face us three girls standing there. Crap. Crap. Crap. I was getting scared.

" WERE GONNA LET IT ROCK BOYS! PAY ATTENTION!" Rose yelled.

Oh belive me we got everybody's attention, and a few whistles and "Hey sexys" Umm.. Uncomfortable.

"Don't worry Bella. We got everybody's attention. You can do this." Rose whispered.

I nodded my head to me music and smiled to everyone, one by one. I was ready to blow away everybody in this house.

I did everything Alice and Rose taught me, and Rose and Alice followed. And man did we get looks! Mid song, I stepped down from the counter where we were standing from. People were watching in awe and made way for me as I walked up to a shocked Edward.

"You think you can handle this again Eddie boy?" I questioned. I felt my blood boiling; I was so nervous.

"More like, Can you handle this?" He asked cockily.

He must be joking. ERG this will work! Im gonna get him sooo good. I pulled him into the middle of the room, and everyone was looking. I looked him into the eyes, and put a sly smile on my face, and I could almost see him shaking in his boots. I had him exactly where I wanted him.

I turned around quickly, my back to his chest. My bum to his. …Part. He held me roughly while we grinded. It felt perfect as every circular motion we made together, fell into place. I could tell I was getting pretty heated, and I was ready to turn around and make out with him right there. But I couldn't. I know he felt the same way because well…something was poking into my back.

I couldn't even pay attention to all the people starring at us, and girls' giving me dirty looks; Edward getting envious looks. What felt like 10 seconds, the song was done. And way to early if I may add.

I pulled away from his reluctantly, and faced him. Bitch Bella was gonna come out now.

"Well it looks like you couldn't handle me." I pointed to his friend in his pants. "But nice try." Wowow I couldn't belive myself.

He didn't say a word and just stood there like an idiot. I kissed my index and middle finger and placed it on his lips and walked away from him, smiling.

I motioned Rose and Alice to come with me. I pulled them into a closet where nobody was, at least I hoped.

"HOLD SHIT BELLA! DID YOU SEE HIS FACE?!" Rose screamed.

"I KNOW OH MY GOD! YOU GOT HIM SO GOOD BELLA! YOU LITTLE MINX!" Alice followed.

" I KNOW GUYS! HA THE LOOK ON THIS FACE WAS PRICELESS! OH MY GOD GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH!. I told them.

We talked about his reaction for about 10 more minutes, and jumping around like little girls screaming, and smiling.

I felt so proud of myself. I was playing this game so well, and I had him exactly where I wanted.

The way we moved together was like we were meant to be. It felt perfect. And I knew that I could have him anytime I wanted. But did I really want to go back down that road again? Not until I have my fun first, I decided.

Rose and Alice left to go find Emmett and Jasper, and I told them that I would meet up with them but I needed to go to the washroom and fix my makeup.

I made my way to the washroom and got all my makeup from my purse and reapplied it. Someone was knocking at the door, and then suddenly opened it, scaring me to bits.

"Hey Bella. You looked pretty sexy up there. Wanna give me a private show in here?" Matt asked

"Uhm..Not really. Sorry Matt." I said. I was starting to get nervous and scared.

"Oh Bella I knew you wanted me from a long time ago, when you first kissed me. And I wanted you. And now you can have me."

"Uhm..Matt im sorry you must be confused. I was just...uh.. Joking around. Im sure you understand." I said, maybe too fast. I needed out, and now.

"No Bella, Your all mine now." I could smell the alcohol on his breath.

I was shitting myself now. I couldn't belive my first high school party, that I, Bella Swan, was going to get raped.

**OKAY I HOPED YOU GUYS LIKED IT! **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!! ( : **


	10. AN HELP!

Hey guys!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in years its just that I am having SERIOUS writers block and im not inspired to write anything new!! =(

If you guys have any suggestions or any pointers to get this story on the road, PLEASE send me ideas!!

Yours truly, Morgan / MEheartCE


	11. Chapter 11

**WELL HEY! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR HELP WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER. FUNNY STORY I DIDN'T EVEN WRITE IT! SOMEONE SENT ME THIS CHAPTER AND I THINK IS ABSOULUTLY AMAZING!!!!!!!!! HER NAME IS Miss C. Cullen!! CHECK OUT HER PAGES SHE IS A GREAT AUTHOR!! READ AND REVIEW! I REALLY HOPE YOU ENJOY IT. THIS WHOLE CHAPTER WAS DONE BY MISS C. CULLEN! **

BPOV

I looked up at him, my eyes wide as saucers. He stumbled forward slightly, clutching the sink for support. I stumbled back too, desperate to keep the distance between us and the back of my thighs hit the rim of the bath. I teetered slightly, but for once managed to keep my balance. He took another wobbly step forwards and finally Bitch-Bella engaged.

I could not believe the nerve of this jerk. I brought my knee up to his groin and he recoiled, grabbing his sore spot. In a flash of Miss Congeniality-ness I thrust the heel of my hand into his nose, breaking it. While he was distracted I tore past him out the room. I was going to run downstairs when someone grabbed my arm. I whipped around - it was Edward.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"You're a little late, my knight in aluminium foil," I said scathingly as I narrowed my eyes, "It seems both you and your little friend need to learn that no means no."

_Except when I'm talking to you, _I added silently in my head as I fled down the stairs. Rose and Alice were back on the counter, but jumped down when they saw me. There were groans from their rather masculine audience and an exceedingly drunken Lauren and Jessica attempted to take their place. Unfortunately for them, the drink had made them even more clumsy and stupid than before, so they looked inexperienced as eight-year-olds and awkward as dateless, overdressed girls at prom. _They_ weren't overdressed at all, however. In fact, by this point they were barely dressed at all. I let out a wan, shaky laugh at the sight of them.

"What happened?" Rose and Alice asked simultaneously, immediately seeing how shaken I was now that Bitch-Bella had done a runner.

"Matt tried to rape me," I said matter-of factly. I could feel the shock wearing off, and yet control instead of fear replaced it.

"Oh my God! Are you all right?" Alice shrieked as she shook me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I never liked him in the first place," I said oh-so-calmly.

"You sure?" Rose asked doubtfully.

"Totally. Now let's dance!" I pulled them onto the dance floor with a smile on my face, but before we could start the sound of the music was eclipsed by a yell that started with 'YOU' but ended with a surprisingly creative string of profanities. A pair of guys, locked in combat, progressed from the upstairs to the stairs. The people on the steps hurried to get out their way, but they didn't need to as one pushed the other over the banister and they both plummeted to the floor. The onlookers managed to get out the way in time and mercifully none of the Newton's stuff was damaged. I wasn't even remotely concerned for the fighters as it hadn't taken me long to recognise them.

"STOP," I shrieked and to my surprise they did. The crowd parted for me and I strutted over to the pair who had been thrashing about on the floor a moment ago, "UP." They hastened to follow my command. I would have been mortified if I wasn't so fed up.

"You," I, or rather Bitch-Bella, pointed at Matt then slapped him, hard, "That was for invading my personal space. You're just mad 'cause you got beaten up by a girl who rejected you. And you," I turned to Edward and slapped him too, though not as hard as I did Matt, "That is for trying to play the hero when you so aren't. You're just mad 'cause you weren't there in time and I had to save myself. I'd recommend you," I pointed back, "Leave me alone; and you," I turned to Edward, "Go stuff yourself with your little girlfriend. After all, she's why you lost me in the first place," I turned round and walked back to an amused Rose and Alice, "Correction - you are why you lost me in the first place. You know what? I'm not going to let you ruin my fun any more. C'mon girls, lets dance," The music was stil playing, and a particularly good song came on. We knocked the pair of dumbfounded nitwits off the counter and began our dance. Our audience quickly awoke from their stupor and began to cheer us on again. Edward stared at me for a moment longer before heading over to the drinks table and I wondered what he was thinking. I spotted the jock crowd, minus one Matt, and I jumped down to join them.

"Who wants to dance with me first?" I asked as seductively as I could.

"I will," Offered Dylan and I began to grind with him. I spent God knows how long dirty dancing with each in turn, at one point winking at an emerald green Lauren and another at a similarly coloured Edward. Eventually I began to feel too hot.

"I'm gonna go get some air," I yelled at my companions over the music.

"Want some company?" Michael offered.

"No, I'm good," I replied. As I walked out I caught Alice's eye so she'd know where I was. I saw a sullen figure sitting on the porch and joined it.

"Hey Bella," Edward greeted me. It was glaringly obvious he was drunk and wouldn't remember this in the morning.

"Hey Edward," I said back.

"Isn't it funny? You got back weeks ago and I still haven't found the time to tell you that I love you," He said sadly. He really _was_ off his head. Though, if he wasn't going to remember this tomorrow, I may as well be honest.

"You know what's also funny? After all you put me through, I still love you too," I said.

"You hurt me so much when you left, Bells," He lamented, " You still hurt me now you're back. Why are you still hurting me, Bells?"

"Because you hurt me more, and it's all your fault. I'm giving you what you deserve," I explained, but now I said it, plain and simple, I realised it was actually kind of stupid.

"When you left, you hurt me so, so much. You can't understand. All those girls, I didn't want them; I wanted you. Every kiss I wished was with you. You're the one girl I care about; the one girl I wouldn't play. Don't you believe me?" He raised his head to look me in the eyes. I remembered back when we were dating three years ago, his eyes were one of my favourite parts of him. They hadn't changed; they were still dazzling.

"I wish I could. But I can't take your word for it, 'cause you're drunk. I think it's time to get you home," I said, getting up and hauling him up with me. I dragged him back into the party over to where Jasper, Rose, Alice and Emmett were.

"I think it's time for us to go. Which of you weren't drinking?" I said, "Fine then," I continued when no one answered, "I'll drive us all back in the BMW and we can collect the other car in the morning… or whenever you lot are up." I dropped them off at theirs' with a now-unconscious Edward in tow and came quietly back into my own room. As soon as I'd changed and taken off my make-up I collapsed, exhausted, onto my bed.

EPOV

_'I am never going to drink again,' _

was the first thought that came through my head when I eventually woke up Saturday morning. Just like every morning I woke up with a hangover. This was the pounding kind and the steady rhythm was almost soothing as I lay there, trying to recount the evening. I remembered getting there with Emmett and Jasper and trying to get away from Lauren. Now that Bella was back the thought of Lauren was starting to repulse me - and so it was something it wasn't wise to think about in my present state. Moving swiftly on, I remember dirty dancing with Bella. It was awesome. She was the best girl I'd ever danced with, she was amazing. Then there was more hiding from Lauren. I'd gone upstairs and found Bella upset. A slightly weathered Matt was in the bathroom. I'd worked out what he'd done and attacked him. We'd fallen down the stairs but were stopped by Bella, who yelled at both of us. I didn't like having her mad at me, so that was when I'd really started to drink. That explains the strength of the hangover then. I couldn't remember the rest from then on properly. There was something about being cold - I must have been outside. I was talking to someone.

It was Bella, I realised suddenly with dread. Alice had warned me before how honest I get when I'm drunk - Lauren never forgave me for that 'chunky thighs' comment - and I can only begin to imagine what I'd said to her. As hard as I tried I couldn't remember, however. And she hadn't been drinking, which meant she remembered perfectly.

_'I am never going to drink again,' _I thought for the second time this morning, but with more conviction. I reached for my phone to check the time, but it wasn't there. I remembered I'd left it in the car. I pulled on a t-shirt and jeans, pulled my keys out my pocket and headed into the garage.

My car wasn't there. I ran upstairs to wake Alice. Oh God, what had happened to my car?!

BPOV

When I woke up the next morning I fixed the nightmare left behind with a shower, make up, curlers and time. I went down to eat my breakfast and do the washing up and just as I finished putting the bowls back in the cupboards the phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I asked, hoping it wasn't Edward calling after remembering last night's conversation. But no, he was definitely too drunk by that point.

"Bella? It's Alice," She sounded wary and hung-over.

"What's up?" I asked. Alice was infamous for the elaborate, ridiculous messes only she could get into and I could barely imagine what was wrong now. Then again, with Alice it could be a chipped nail.

"Bella, you weren't drinking last night, were you?" She began cautiously. Oh god. Maybe Edward _had_ remembered and told Alice.

"No," I said, my tone mirroring hers. Oh god. What if she was pregnant?! But what's that got to do with my alcohol intake?

"Do you remember what happened to Edward's car?" She blurted and I laughed in relief. A chipped nail would have been worse, "Oh god, how bad is it?!" She asked, losing any cool she had before.

"No Alice, it's fine. Since I was the only one still sober by the time we were heading home and I couldn't drive two cars at once, I left it outside Newton's so we could pick it up this morning," I looked at the clock as she exhaled in relief, "Or afternoon," I corrected myself.

"I'll send Rose and Jazz to get it. Moving on, what are you doing tonight?" She asked.

"Nothing, why?" I asked. Now I was wary.

"Bzz, wrong answer," She said in a game show presenter's voice, "You are actually coming over to have a slumber party with me and Rose."

"But Alice! Edward lives at your house," I said desperately.

"Very good Bella. Now, what colour is my hair?" She asked sarcastically.

"Do I have any choice in the matter? I grumbled.

"It's either this or you wear a pink mini-dress," The evil devil-pixie sang to me.

"I'll take the dress," I said. I was not going to cave about this.

"And five inch heels," She added.

"I'm still going with the dress.

"With diamante hearts."

"Okay."

"And tan pantyhose."

"Keep trying."

"A blonde wig from the Hannah Montana collection at Claire's."

"Better than a sleepover with your brother."

"And glitter hair-spray."

"Bring on the sparkles."

"And pink tinsel."

"I'm not caving."

"And a pink furry jacket."

"I'll wear it."

"And Bright doll-like makeup."

"Sure, sure."

"And a Barbie bag."

"Pick me up in ten minutes," I said resignedly. She knew how much I hated Barbie, damn her. I went upstairs and packed my bag. When Alice got here she repacked it with a better outfit and we climbed into her Porsche.

"I can't believe your parents actually bought you that thing," I sighed, stroking the black leather seats.

"I know. And all I had to do was stop doing makeovers on Esme," I laughed. How very Alice. We chatted about cheerleading and what she was not allowed to do tonight as she drove us to her house. She parked her car in the garage, where Edward's car was already back to, and we headed to her room. We saw Edward as we crossed the landing to her room. He just stood in his doorway in shock and I pretended not to notice him, wondering if he remembered. Alice shut the door as I sat down on the lilac beanbag. Alice walked over to the vanity and started fiddling absentmindedly with a random trinket, looking down.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned for my best friend.

"Bella, we're friends, right," She asked, still looking down.

"Of course, best friends," I said as assuredly as I could. How could she ever think anything else.

"And you love me like a sister?" She asked. I walked over and hugged her.

"Even more than a sister," I said. She looked tearfully up and her expression was truly heartbreaking.

"No matter what?"

"No matter what. Best friends forever."

"And you want me to be happy?"

"Of course I do!"

"And you'd do anything for me?"

"Of course!"

"You promise?" She asked and I hooked my pinkie round hers.

"Pinkie promise."

"If that's true then you'll let me and Rose do a mega-makeover on you then you'll be my model for the fashion show I'm doing at school for Home Ec," She said in a rush.

"No way!" I said, but she started to cry and gave me her best puppy-dog look. Out of all the people I've ever met, Alice does the best puppy dog look and guilt trip. I just couldn't protest.

"Please Bella! I'll owe you forever! This counts for seventy percent of my grade!" She wailed. I'd almost resigned myself to my fate when an evil plan came to me.

"Okay - but only if you wear the pink outfit we were discussing on the phone every day to school next week," I bargained.

"Deal," She said grimly.

**READ AND REVIEW . ! PLEASE ! ILL FORWARD ALL REVIEWS TO Miss C. Cullen !! **


	12. Chapter 12

WAWAWEEWA. SO GUYS..HOW DID YOU LIKE THE TWILIGHT MOVIE!?!? I SAW IT..HOLY SMOKES..IS ALL I CAN SAY! I DONT WANNA RUIN IT FOR YOU GUYS WHO HAVEN'T SEE IT..IF YOU WANNA KNOW MORE ABOUT IT JUST MSG ME! ME AND Miss. C. Cullen ARE OFFICALLY A TEAM AND TAKING THIS STORY TO NEW HEIGHTS! ENJOY [ :

**RECAP:**

"If that's true then you'll let me and Rose do a mega-makeover on you then you'll be my model for the fashion show I'm doing at school for Home Ec," She said in a rush.

"No way!" I said, but she started to cry and gave me her best puppy-dog look. Out of all the people I've ever met, Alice does the best puppy dog look and guilt trip. I just couldn't protest.

"Please Bella! I'll owe you forever! This counts for seventy percent of my grade!" She wailed. I'd almost resigned myself to my fate when an evil plan came to me.

"Okay - but only if you wear the pink outfit we were discussing on the phone every day to school next week," I bargained.

"Deal," She said grimly.

BELLA POV

After about seven hours of excruciatingly long hours, Alice had made all the proper fittings for the dress that she made for her home-ec class. I had to admit that the dress was... well indescribable.

It would take any mans breath away. It was a black, silk dress with an empire waist, which evidently showed off my, erm… assets. The dress was haltered and it tried around the back of my neck exposing half of my back.

Wait till you-know-who sees me in this!

It was about 3am but I still wasen't tired. Alice and Rose finally admitted to me that the whole fashion show was a fundraiser to raise money for new equipment for the football team, and I wasen't the only girl strutting her stuff.

The WHOLE cheer squad was modeling for it as well. Great. Lauren and Jessica. I thought that this fundraiser was great until I heard the next catch. While the home-ec class was getting graded and the football team was getting new equipment, I was getting a date.

The way the fundraiser worked was that while whoever was modeling, the guys betted against each other, and wagering money for dates with the cheerleaders. Whoever had the top bet amount got the date with the cheerleader who was modeling. God forbid Edward ever waged money on me; I would gratefully let him know how I feel. Physically. One swift punch and I could really get him rig-

"Bella? Are you okay?" …Who was talking?

I turned around, to see none other that my BFFL, ::**sarcastic**:: Edward was standing in the doorway of Alice's room. I turned back around to see Rose and Alice peacefully asleep. I guess torturing me took a toll on them.

"Oh. Great. Its you again." Ha-ha! Stick it to him! But, he just smiled back like he didn't understand my insult.

"I'm gonna ignore that insult.." Damn, he caught on.

"Yayaya. What do you want? Your interrupting my beauty rest." I was turning more into Rose day by day.

"Bella, you don't need beauty rest."

"What's that supposed to mean?! Are you implying that I'm a lost cause or what?!" I half shrieked at him, still not trying to wake anyone up that was in the house, let alone the room.

"Bella, Bella. So ignorant. I'm trying to tell you that your beautiful even without your sleep."

I think I just blushed about ten different shades of crimson. Make him go away. Make him go away. Make him go away.

"Well Edward, I love to talk to you, but I don't. And I have to get ready for Friday night…" I guess he heard me groan underneath my breath.

"That's right. My Bella, in the fashion-fundraiser, or whatever it is. I hope you won't be disappointed when I don't bet on you, and Mike does." Did he just say my Bella?!

"My Bella?" Oh here it comes…

I walked over to him, right in the doorway of the room, not less than one inch was between us, and I have to admit it felt great. Ugh.

"If you ever think, that I, Bella will ever be YOURS again you can kiss that sorry, little, bright idea of yours away. And fine I don't care let Mike bet on me. I'm sure he's a better kisser anyways."

When I told him that I will never be his again, I saw him flinch but quickly covered it up with a smug smile.

"And how would you know that Mike would be a better kisser than me?" Shit shit shit. Crap crap crap.

"Well, I don't know for sure," I need a cover-up, and FAST! " But I don't think that he's kissed every girl in school, and got the sexual diseases to go along with it too."

Mwahaha

"Sexual diseases? Bella please."

"What Edward? It's not bad enough that you make it public making out with people in school, but c'mon. Lets not pretend that Lauren doesn't have STDS."

He let out the most alluring, beautiful chuckle I have ever heard.

"Well I suppose she could…but something you said, it bothers me?"

Uhm?

"And what could that be?" I asked with no hesitation.

"Sexual? As in me having sex? You know me better than that Bella."

"Do I Edward?"

"Bella, I've never had sex before."

Well… that changes things. Well, not really but its always good to know.

"Well, Edward would you look at the time.."

Quickly changing subjects as fast as I could.

" I got to go sleep now…so leave." Tehehe

"Goodnight Bella." He breathed into my face, almost making me wobble in the knees.

I was really starting to get fed up with these little games of his. With him and all trying to allure me back to him. When in truth, he had me all along.

"Edward?"

He turned around to face me.

"Yes Bella?"

"I have a question…"

"And what's that?"

"Well since you know a lot about female…erm..brasandpanties" I rushed out so quick I hope he didn't comprehend. "What colour do you think would go nice with silk black?"

I really hope that this was dazzling him, because I was coming up a blank.

"And your asking me this because..?"

"Well, just to go with my dress on Friday night. Its black and silky."

I don't think in my entire life, that I have ever heard Edward Cullen growl. It was quite entertaining. The look on his face, well HAHA! His big green eyes were filled with so much lust I thought that it was going to start to spew out of them. Ahh. I love the effect I have on him.

I quickly looked down trying to hide amusement from Edward, but clearly he wasen't having any of that. But before I could think about anything Edward…JUMPED ON ME!?

"EDWARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I shrieked. Oh he's going to get it. Big time.

He ignored me, and my kicking and squirming from trying to get away from him. He had me so that his arm was around my waist, while I was lying on the wood floor just outside of Alice's room.

His eyes were burning into my eyes with so much desire, I just froze. I had no idea what to do.

"Something I should have done a long time ago.." He whispered. Leaning into my lips…

oh FUCK NO! Not happening, not this early. At least. Even though my heart was working in over-time and I'm sure he could hear it through my chest.

His lips slowly rested on mine, and I actually considered leaving them there because it felt so nice, but decided against it because he couldn't just do that out of nowhere! Especially when I hated him, but actually loved him, but he never knew that. Just one big confusing secret really.

"BELLA! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Edward yell-whispered. He quickly jumped off me, standing up.

"What did I do?" I said, while I steadied myself back up. Giving him my best innocent face, even though I just bit his bottom lip with all my might in my power.

"Bella, stop playing games with me, please."

"So how does it feel now?" I asked him.

"Crappy." Edward put it simply. Then stocked off to go to his room.

I crept back into Alice's room, trying to not make any more noise then I had with Edward just a few seconds ago. I looked over to see Alice, smiling in her sleep. I had this strange feeling that she had heard the whole thing. Evil little pixie.

I lay next to Rose, and drifted off into euphoric thoughts of me and Edward. I wish so much to be with him, but I know if I do, i'm allowing myself to get hurt once again. And that would hurt too much to go threw again.

Then I remember Friday night. This should be fun. All the of the cheerleaders modeling, and all the boys getting dates for a good cause, I guess. As many times id tell Edward that if he picked me he would get it…. I secretly really wanted him to be the one getting the date with me. Just him and me.

A/N – IF ANYONE IF CONFUSED ABOUT FRIDAY NIGHT JUST SEND ME A QUESTION ON THE REVIEW THINGIE. AND TELL ME ABOUT YOUR REACTION TO THE MOVIE! SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS JUST A FILLER…NEXT WILL THE THE FASHION SHOW…

**SO YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, REVIEW! : ] **


	13. Chapter 13

**WOW. WE LOVE YOUR REVIEWS GUYSS$%#$%#$ HERES A NEW CHAPTER DONE BY Miss C. Cullen !!! ENJOY =] **

_LAST TIME::_ Then I remember Friday night. This should be fun. All the of the cheerleaders modeling, and all the boys getting dates for a good cause, I guess. As many times id tell Edward that if he picked me he would get it…. I secretly really wanted him to be the one getting the date with me. Just him and me.

- - - - - - -- - - - -- -- -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Barbie leaned forward, a glowing rock covered in green, pulsing swirls encased in her hands._

_"You must use this. Only you can. You must insert this into the Giant Purple Jelly of Ultimate Destiny or Amy Winehouse will kill all bike riders with assistance from Wal-Mart," She said and I nodded sombrely, knowing how much rested in my hands as I took the stone, "One more thing-"_

"BELLA!" Suddenly I was back in Alice's room, lying in the spare bed, dripping wet, listening to her inhuman shriek. I groaned, rolling over. The icy water was freezing. Why was I wet?! I threw the clammy, heavy coves off and looked up at the mischievous glint in the eye of my best friend. She honestly scared me sometimes.

"Why am I soaking wet?!" I chattered, backing up against the headboard as an equally terrifying grin spread across her face.

"Because I need by model bright and awake for model boot camp!" She announced. Oh please God no. But this didn't answer my question, merely created more. What did answer me was noticing Rosalie, looking equally evil, standing just behind her holding a garden hose.

"What is 'model boot camp'?" I asked warily, working out my chances of escape. They were as sub-zero as their fridge.

"My model needs to be the best, and you need to get as many offers as possible," She said, again not answering my question, "But first, go have a shower." I did as she instructed, taking my bag with me.

Once I was done I contemplated leaving the door locked. I could only imagine what tortures came in 'model boot camp'.

"I know what you're thinking!" She hollered, damn her perceptiveness, "If you don't come out I'll knock the door down! On three. Three… Two-"

"Fine," I grumbled, unlocking it and shuffling out.

"Now that was not a model's work," She insisted, "Rosalie, set up the catwalk in the closet. I'll find the heels." Rosalie walked into the closet and I hoped Alice was kidding as she pulled a shoe box.

"Put these on," She instructed, tossing it to me. Naturally I fumbled the catch and quickly retrieved the box from the floor.

"You're kidding," I said flatly, looking at the instruments of torture. They weren't just high heels; they were death traps. The heel was thinner than a pencil and at least six inches, with no straps and instead it had two really long ribbons on each shoe emanating from the toes. I didn't have a clue how I was supposed to put them on.

"I'm not. I'll help you get them on," She did it for me. The ribbons wrapped around the sole and my feet, strapping them together, then up my shin and halfway up my thigh, where they ended in a bow.

"Do you like them?" She asked, "I made them myself."

"They're gorgeous!" I insisted, "But I can't stand up!" She held out her hands and despite being smaller than I managed to easily pull me up. I wobbled uneasily on the fragile heels. She started walking towards the closet/ fashion museum door and I followed her, somehow managing not to fall in the process. Miracle of miracles. Much to my astonishment, Alice wasn't kidding. There was a mini catwalk in there. We worked on my walk for and hour or two, stopped for lunch, had another couple of hours of practice. Towards the end I was actually able to do it without falling so long as Alice refrained from breaking my concentration by yelling something. Her shrieks ranged from things like 'Chin up,' to 'Sway those hips! You're a girl, not a penguin!' Even more fortunate, I had managed not to break anything, and as a 'reward' Alice is taking us all to see some 'fabulicious' new band playing at some 'awetastic' new club. Naturally she insisted that I wear some sequinned black mini dress with the shoes. She said that I needed to wear them in. I couldn't be bothered arguing.

"Alice, what was the band called again?" I asked as she pulled up outside the 'awetastic' club. As always Alice just strode to the front of the line and the bouncer just let us in without a word.

"They're called 'Jacob and the Wolves.' Very retro name," She said as we walked in. I automatically headed for the wall when I noticed all the people dancing. I gulped. I really couldn't dance, "What?" Alice asked, grabbing my hand and preventing my escape.

"I don't dance," I muttered, blushing. There was no possible way I would be able to dance without killing at least two thirds of the people in the room.

"You do now," She said firmly in her scary voice, "We'll help you." She dragged me into the throng where I looked awkwardly at her.

"Sway your hips. Just listen to the music and move with it," She said and I looked at her if she had gone insane. That was weirder than the time she'd insisted on reading my future in tarot cards. From the expectant way she looked back at me I realised with shock that she was serious. So, feeling foolish, I closed my eyes and listened. I quickly picked up the heavy beat and swayed my hips in time with it. Before I knew it my arms were raised and moving too. I opened my eyes and realised with shock I was dancing. And dancing well. Rose and Alice were dancing too, smiling triumphantly at me, and I smiled back. We had fun, but then I noticed someone watching us. And not just someone; it was him. Jasper and Emmett, who had apparently arrived with him, were already with us and my best friends were dancing with them. He walked over to us and smiled.

"Hello," He greeted us.

"Hello Edward," I said, the words freezing in the air and hitting him like hail.

"I'm going to go get a drink," He said, walking over to the bar. I felt kind of awkward dancing on my own next to two couples, so I left to do the same. I stood next to Edward and watched him as he failed to get the guy behind the bar's attention. I just opened my mouth and he made a beeline for me.

"Can I get you anything, miss?" He asked, "On the house."

"Thanks," I smiled, "I'll have a diet coke." His face fell slightly, but it really was the oldest trick in the book. Besides, I'd already decided I wasn't going to drink. Monday mornings were bad enough without hangovers and I was the designated driver between us girls anyway. I heard a quiet chuckle next to me as the bar guy got my order and turned to see Edward.

"Hey," I said again.

"So what do you think of the band?" He asked. This was a good opportunity.

"I think they're good. I think the singer-guitarist is great. And quite cute too," I said and he snorted.

"Him? I could play the guitar better than him and I'm a pianist," He said smugly without thinking, then looked over at me, panicked, as he realised what he said.

"The big player Edward Cullen plays the piano?" I asked, teasing, "Interesting," I said, and with that I walked off. I didn't want anyone to think I was here with him. Within mere seconds a guy had asked me to dance and I complied, making sure Edward could see us clearly. At one point later I sat out to catch my breath and couldn't help noticing Emmett and Edward talking a few metres to my left. Apparently they hadn't noticed me and I felt no guilt about listening in to their conversation.

"Why haven't you danced with anyone Edward? It's not like there's a short supply of girls her," Emmett said. So it seemed I wasn't the only one who had noticed that Edward hadn't danced once.

"No, thank you," He said coolly.

"Oh, look," Emmett noticed me and pointed me out and I pretended I couldn't hear them and hadn't seen them, "Bella's right there and she isn't dancing with anyone. Why don't you ask her?" As I stared determinedly at anything but them I could feel Edward's emerald eyes evaluating me, for lack of a better word.

"She is average. I don't think I shall," He said snootily and I had to resist the urge to scream at him. How dare he call me average?! I'll show him average! There was a new band than the original one playing now and I noticed the guitarist-singer guy eyeing me up. He was perfect. He was well built, which meant if Edward tried to punch him like he did Matt he could take care of himself, and I didn't know him, which meant no consequences. I ambled up to him.

"Hey," I said coyly, looking up at him through my lashes, just as Alice had showed me.

"Hey," He smiled back.

"So, are you Jacob?" I asked. And he chuckled.

"Yeah," He answered, "So who are you?" He asked.

"Bella," I smiled.

"Pretty name," He commented, "For a pretty girl." I noticed Edward looking at us and I threw my arms around Jacob's neck and pulled him down into a kiss. He seemed surprised at first, but he quickly got over his shock and began to kiss me back. His hands snaked enthusiastically around my waist as I pressed in to him, but after a long moment I pulled back. I kissed his cheek.

"See you around," I whispered into his ear, then walked away in the direction of Alice and Rosalie. I could feel the gazes of the two dazed guys boring into my back.

"What was that?" Alice asked me, clearly shocked, when I reached them.

"A kiss," I answered casually.

"Who was that?" Rosalie asked, eyes wide.

"Jacob. From Alice's 'fabulicious' band," I shrugged.

"Nice," Alice praised, "Did Edward see?"

"Yeah, that's why I did it. You'll never believe what I overheard him say about me to Emmett first though," I said as Emmett himself and Jasper walked up. Needless to say Emmett squirmed when he heard me.

"Emmett suggested Edward dance with me and he replied saying I was 'average' and that he wouldn't," I told them and they looked at me like I'd just announced I was engaged to Heather Mills.

"You're kidding!" Rosalie declared, mouth agape.

"Would I lie to you?" I answered rhetorically.

"I'll kill him," Alice said with such wrath I thought for a brief moment that maybe Edward didn't deserve what was coming from his sister. But only for a brief moment, after which I grinned suggestively at Rosalie.

"You get the camera, I'll get the popcorn," She muttered as Alice fumed, clearly plotting the slowest, most violent death she could think of in her imaginative mind.

"I think we should go," Jasper said anxiously, not very subtly blocking Edward from Alice's view, who was blissfully unaware of the coming storm. Then again, he didn't look too blissful. He looked more furious. I followed his gaze to Jacob's back, who still looked slightly dazed. I briefly worried if he was on drugs, but then remembered he'd been perfectly fine before I'd kissed him. It seems _I_'d done that to him. I smiled at the thought; I was dazzling. Just like Edward. I felt a tug on my arm and looked back at the group.

"Don't you agree that we should go?" Jasper asked, his hand clasped around my arm as he looked pointedly at us.

"Sure," I agreed, grabbing Alice and Rosalie as he let go of me and steering me to the car, where they shook me off. Alice climbed into the driver's side as Rosalie called shotgun. I climbed in back.

"My stuff's here. If you could just drop me off at my house that would be great," I said as the quiet hum of Alice's sleek car started and she pulled out. It was a quiet engine; quiet enough that I could hear Alice muttering murderously under her breath. I couldn't quite make out the words - although her tone was indication enough - but I was sure I caught the words, 'Edward," 'make him pay' and 'so dead.' Rosalie laughed. With her good hearing and seating advantage I was confident she could hear every word.

"How bad is it?" I asked her nervously, leaning forward.

"Somewhere between nuclear war and black hole," She chuckled back, and despite her dark words her light tone reassured me slightly. Though I knew Alice well enough to know not to underestimate her. For a tiny, cute-as-a-button pixie that girl is capable of some truly terrible things. I would know. I shuddered and Rosalie laughed again.

"What?" She asked, "Are you remembering the time when our friend here was stood up by Steve Howard?" She asked.

"No, but now that you bring it up," I replied, shaking my head, "I still can't believe he moved to another continent to get away from her," I said. We both looked back at the pixie and I swear I heard the word 'tank.'

"On second thought, I think I can," I added after a pause, punctuated only by her mutterings, which were black as velvet. She pulled up outside my house and I climbed out.

"See you tomorrow," Rosalie said.

"Tomorrow," I waved. Alice was still too livid to speak properly. She pulled away as I walked up the path into the house, pretending not to notice Charlie's head, which was peeking out from behind the curtain.

"Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned," Charlie quoted as I headed upstairs. It was quite late so I just quickly got my self ready for bed and dropped off to sleep.

I heard the horn of Rosalie's BM3 honk outside my house. It was Monday morning and I smiled evilly to myself as I grabbed my bag from the couch. Charlie had already left for work so I locked the door behind me. Sure enough, as I climbed into shotgun a very petulant and pink Alice was seen to be sitting in the back, arms crossed. I realised Alice must've planned this outfit for me, because it was so much worse than it needed to be. The dress, for example, was a pink mini dress, but you couldn't see the material or it's colour under it's thick coating of bright pink sequins. It was halter necked, the sequin pattern only broken by the tight belt giving it an empire waist. The belt was pink denim, a material I would never wear, with a pink diamante heart buckle at the middle of the front. I laughed and her scowl worsened.

"Alice dear, I don't believe those sunglasses were part of the outfit," Bella-Bitch said, snatching the large, dark sunglasses she had been wearing to cover half her face off her.

"Give that back!" She protested, trying futilely to grab them back. I leaned forward as Rosalie giggled. Bitch-Bella snapped them and threw the broken pieces out the window and Rosalie burst out into full-out laughter.

"She was right, you know," Rosalie backed me up as she parked in the school parking lot and Alice glared daggers at me. No, it was worse than daggers, she was glaring nuclear bombs.


End file.
